


In The Middle of the Night

by Merrthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrthur/pseuds/Merrthur
Summary: It was the middle of the night in Camelot, the moonlight was shining over the streets and it was absolutely silent since everyone was sleeping for a while now. Well, everyone except for three people.-In which Arthur and Merlin are trying to get some sleep, but their baby won't allow it.Canon era.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	In The Middle of the Night

It was the middle of the night in Camelot, the moonlight was shining over the streets and it was absolutely silent since everyone was sleeping for a while now. Well, everyone except for three people.

Arthur and Merlin were in the king's bed at his chambers, Arthur's hand covering Merlin from behind and Merlin cuddled against him, his back pressed into his king's bare chest.

In the other room, a four-month old baby began to cry from her crib, startling her parents awake from their sweet dreams.

"Mm- she must be hungry. Go to her, Arthur." Merlin murmured with his eyes closed and winced at the baby's loud crying.

"I'm tired, Merlin, you go."

"Arthur-"

"Go."

"When was the last time you got up to her?" Merlin felt Arthur opening his mouth to answer and interrupted him before he could "it was like a month ago, and I had to get up nearly every night since. Go."

"I _really_ don’t pay you just to be ordered around." Arthur murmured as he climbed out of the large bed. Merlin smiled into the pillows "her bottle is on the dining table. Give her a kiss for me." he said in a louder voice, as Arthur began to walk over to the source of the deafening cries of their child. He could hear Arthur's heavy and tired steps on the stone floor, and almost felt bad for making him go. He will get over it, though, the prat. Merlin is tired as well.

*

About three months earlier, when Merlin was about to get out of the physician's chambers at morning and head to work, he saw a sleeping baby in a crib by the door, with a note next to her, on the note was the baby's name, Mary, and age. Next to that there was an explanation about the mother's death and how the unknown note-writer hoped for the physician to find someone to take better care of the girl. Merlin took her in and watched Gaius as he checked over the infant, making sure she was alright. 

An hour later, Arthur burst into the room, yelling something about Merlin being late _again_ , and the _king_ having to get dressed _by himself_ , but he was interrupted mid-sentence by Merlin and Gaius shushing him, pointing at the sleeping baby. Arthur got closer to the crib, confused, and with a frown he whispered his questions about the mysterious baby.

Merlin and Arthur were together for about two years when the baby was found by Merlin's door. they were finally happy, and everyday together was exciting without the secrets of the past holding them back- no more of the denial of their feelings for each other or the secrets Merlin had to keep from Arthur, they could finally be completely honest, completely free. But aside from some judgy-looks they got from the council that stayed from the days of Uther's reign, there was still a matter that kept them unsettled when it was brought up. Arthur was king, and even though the people of Camelot knew of his and Merlin's relationship for some time now, and the council knew better than to comment on it, whether they liked it or not, they still hadn’t failed to remind Arthur about the heir-problem in every chance they had, Arthur dismissed it every time, saying he's sure they will find a solution soon, but he wasn’t sure at all, and Merlin wasn't, too.

Arthur was still young, though, and pretty new to the throne, so it wasn't a problem they were constantly worried about, but it was always there, and they knew they'll have to do something eventually. So after a few days of failed attempts to find a parent to the child, Merlin thought of it and decided adoption will probably be the best solution. 

When he suggested it to Arthur, he thought it was a joke at first. And, honestly, Merlin couldn’t blame him, it did sound absurd at first, but when Merlin assured him he was actually being serious, Arthur's face grew pale and he told him he needed a few days to think it over. Merlin couldn’t really blame him for that, either- becoming a father is not something that’s supposed to be easy, so it's only expected of a man to need time to consider and prepare himself.

And just like he promised, a week days later he entered his chambers from a late council meeting to find Merlin stoking the fire in the hearth, already in his sleeping clothes, he took Merlin's hands in his own, and told him he would want nothing more than to have a family with him. When Merlin cried tears of joy into Arthur's shoulder when he held him in a tight hug, Arthur might've shed some tears himself.

They had a plan of giving her a room of her own when she'll grow older, but until that day they decided to just clear out some space in Arthur's chambers by the hearth and put the new crib they got as a gift from Gwen and Morgana in there.

After a while they found out that, just like they thought, their life as parents were not easy- waking up at nights and going mad because of the baby's never-stopping crying wasn’t exactly things they would do for fun, and the stress of raising an infant, planning their wedding, working on lifting the ban of magic and running a kingdom, all in once, was indeed challenging, but as hard as it was for them sometimes, it was all more than worth it, because on other times, there were heart-warming smiles, and happiness, and love. And of course, the biggest advantage of it all, now they always had their own family to turn to for comfort.

*

Merlin heard as Arthur finished feeding Mary and giving her two kisses, (one of them in Merlin's name, just like he asked him to do earlier.) then he could hear Arthur making his way back to the bedroom, but he stopped him right before he climbed back into the bed "Oh, Arthur, if you're already standing- please close the window, love, I'm freezing." he said in a muffled voice, as his mouth was facing the pillows.

Arthur paused for a moment, "But I'm hot,"

"Oh I know that" Merlin murmured, half asleep, and Arthur snorted as he got into the bed, wrapping warm arms around Merlin and pulling him closer to his chest.

"When would I get a kiss from you, Merlin?" he whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin smiled. "Huh?" Arthur teased, smirking, before Merlin twisted his head to him, and planted a quick, sweet kiss on his lover's lips with a smile, then turned his head again and cuddled into Arthur's embrace.

He could hear Arthur's soft laugh, and then he felt familiar lips pressed to the nape of his neck, and they both fell back to sleep.

(Well, the three of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s actually the first fanfic I've ever written, and I'm honestly really nervous about posting it. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and for the very basic language, English isn't my native language, as you can probably see \:
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if you feel like telling me what you thought feel free to write me in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
